


Confesión

by xParadoja



Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Damian Wayne, Asexuality Spectrum, Biromantic Damian Wayne, DamiJon Week, DamiJon Week 2020, Damijon - Freeform, JonDami Week 2020, Jondami, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, SuperSons Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: Un Damian Wayne de 14 años rechaza los sentimientos recién confesados de Jonathan Kent.Pasan algunos años hasta que se vuelven a encontrar... y Damian tiene un importante secreto que confesar.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871401
Kudos: 23





	Confesión

**Author's Note:**

> Mi headcanon hecho realidad en este fic.
> 
> Me encantaría que las otras letras de la comunidad LGBTQI(A) tuvieran más representación en fanfics y otros medios.
> 
> Las personas asexuales sí pueden y muchas veces quieren mantener relaciones románticas. 
> 
> Es una pena que se hable tan poco de ellas. 
> 
> Espero que esto sea una representación cercana a la realidad, me esforcé bastante en escribir y le puse mucho amor, siempre tratando de mantener un lenguaje sencillo para todo público. :)
> 
> ¡Espero sus comentarios!

**Lunes: Confesión.**

Para Jonathan, la claridad de los sentimientos era una cosa cotidiana.

Loise le había enseñado una excelente gestión de sus emociones, por lo que la sinceridad era la antorcha con la que caminaba. 

Una vez que volvió de su eterno viaje al espacio, donde perdió largos años de su vida vagando al filo de la incertidumbre, la decisión fue clara.

Confesarle sus sentimientos al moreno de ojos verdes era la opción más obvia en el afán de la honestidad. 

Y es por eso que lo último que esperó fue que Damian rechazara sus sentimientos con tanta premura... sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

—Robin... han pasado tantos años, al menos para mí —habló con sinceridad, seguro de sus sentimientos—. Y tuve demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. Pensar sobre lo que siento, sobre lo que nuestra amistad representa. Quizás las cosas nunca vuelvan a ser las mismas... quiero decir, ahora soy mayor que tú y sin duda mucho más alto. Sé que esas cosas siempre te molestaban y estoy seguro de que ahora estás muy enojado por eso...

—Tt. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta charla? La patrulla me espera —apresuró Damian, demasiado ensimismado en sus propios problemas por el asunto de Leviathan y sus constantes roces con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Lo que quiero decir, D. Es que... tengo sentimientos por ti.

—Eso lo tengo claro, J. Soy tu único amigo —habló con voz burlona y afilada—. Bueno, el único que te queda, al menos.

Y aunque dolía, Jonathan sabía que decía las palabras más como un reproche a sí mismo, como un mecanismo de defensa donde proyectaba todas sus inseguridades sobre él. Damian solía hacer eso... proyectar lo que le molestaba de sí mismo en las otras personas.

Así que Jon lo ignoró y continuó con su discurso ensayado:

—Tengo sentimientos románticos hacia ti —habló finalmente—. Quiero decir... yo-yo, me encanta que seamos mejores amigos... o únicos amigos. Y es por eso que necesitaba ser sincero contigo respecto a esto. Realmente no quisiera que cambiara en nada nuestra amistad... —pero su voz se cortó cuando vio las expresiones faciales de Damian cambiar rápidamente de la confusión al desconcierto, y de la sorpresa a la repulsión. Todo en menos de un segundo. Todo a la vez.

Su corazón se apretó con dolor. Y trató de volver sobre sus palabras. De retractarse de lo que había dicho. De conservar su amistad...

Pero algo se tensó y terminó por quebrarse cuando dijo aquello. Podía verlo en la mirada de Damian, en la forma en que su lenguaje corporal lo rechazaba y se alejaba. Sabía lo que diría, incluso antes de pronunciar las palabras:

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, Jonathan —habló el moreno con voz gélida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, congelando el ambiente. Escuchar su nombre completo en la boca del otro, en medio de una patrulla... era simplemente inconcebible.

Sintió su amistad fracturarse en ese instante. Tomar un camino del que ya no habría vuelta.

Comprendía su error muy claramente, él tenía 17 años y quizás sus intereses estaban en un lugar muy lejos de los de Damian... quizás tenía pensamientos y necesidades muy distintas a su amigo.

Fue egoísta y no reflexionó sobre los deseos del otro, sino en su propia perspectiva.

Damian tenía 14 años después de todo... y aunque siempre se había comportado como un adulto, muy maduro para su edad; era un niño después de todo.

Así que cuando la Legion vino por él con la propuesta para unirlo a su equipo de superhéroes, no dudó en aceptarlo. Buscando poner la mayor distancia entre él y Damian. Inseguro de cómo reconstruir la amistad que una vez tuvo con el moreno.

Poco a poco los viejos sentimientos por su mejor amigo se fueron cubriendo sobre capas de nuevas experiencias.

Tuvo relaciones fugaces. Otras más significativas... pero el trasfondo seguía siendo el mismo. Una sensación de vacío y pérdida imposible de llenar sin importar con cuántas personas estuviera.

Cuando su estadía en el futuro terminó y volvió a su tiempo, habían pasado más de 10 años de experiencias caóticas y de aprendizajes increíbles.

El ímpetu juvenil con del que una vez fue poseedor se había transformado en templada tranquilidad y paciencia. Sus emociones habían sido forjadas en acero así como el control de sus habilidades.

Era la clara imagen de la esperanza que alguna vez simbolizó su padre. Y estaba orgulloso de ello. De su temple... del avance que había logrado después de tantos años.

Y pensó de nuevo en su mejor amigo, o al menos... quien había sido su mejor amigo.

Quizás el también había crecido mucho. Tal vez ahora era un gran héroe que protegía firmemente de Gotham, con la misma pasión con la que la protegía su padre.

Es por eso que cuando investigó un poco en los archivos, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al enterarse de que su viejo amigo se había retirado a la vida civil después de dejar el manto de Robin.

Ahora era un gran y exitoso empresario, un ingeniero increíble que había construido grandes infraestructuras para proteger el ambiente, llevar derechos básicos a minorías y pueblos arrasados por las guerras o hambrunas. Un filántropo indiscutible con varios orfanatos bajo su nombre alrededor del globo.

Su riqueza, popularidad y fortuna competían con los nombres de Bruce Wayne y Lex Luthor...

Damian Wayne, ahora conocido como Damian Al Ghul, había forjado su propio nombre a sudor y sangre. Pero de una forma muy distinta a cómo se había hecho del título de Robin.

Pues aunque ya no llevaba una capa ni un traje para hacer justicia por las noches. Portaba su nombre con orgullo, llevando justicia a los más desprotegidos.

Era un embajador de buena voluntad en la ONU y había sido elegido presidente de los pueblos libres de medio oriente, un lugar formado de la unión de los que algún día fueron los países de Siria, Irák, Palestina e Irán. Además de ser el premio nobel de la paz por dos años consecutivos... y todo esto con tan solo 24 años de edad.

Damian también era un héroe... aunque no de la misma manera que él. Seguía siendo un hombre admirable. E inalcanzable...

~~~

  
Cuando Damian se enteró del regreso de Superboy, ahora Superman, su estómago se hizo girones. Canceló todas las reuniones e incluso faltó a la inauguración en su nombre de una casa hogar para mujeres víctimas de violencia doméstica.

Entendía perfectamente por qué sus emociones estaban tan revueltas, había pasado años analizando los sucesos que lo llevaron a este estado.

Todo comenzó cuando Jon se le declaró en aquél tejado. Él era demasiado pequeño para preocuparse por ello, y si era sincero, estaba demasiado asustado del trasfondo que sus palabras podrían llevar.

A pesar de sentirse atraído emocionalmente por muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, nunca sintió ningún tipo de atracción sexual por nadie. Y es por eso que todas sus relaciones fueron fugaces.

En cuanto Damian les hacía entender que no tenía ningún deseo de progresar más allá de los besos, sus parejas comenzaban a alejarse o terminaban por romper por completo el contacto.

Damian nunca podría darles lo que ellos querían, pues aunque era una persona birromántica, la verdad es que era asexual. Lo había comprendido con el tiempo, muchos libros, e investigaciones y artículos científicos.

Las personas asexuales existían y eran válidas, leía en tumblr, twitter y otros blogs.

Sin embargo, para las personas con las que se relacionó, su sexualidad nunca fue válida. Y con eso, al parecer tampoco la conexión que tuvo con ellos.

La asexualidad incluía un gran espectro. Él podía disfrutar los besos, e incluso llegar a soportar los acercamientos íntimos. Le encantaba el contacto con la gente, ser apreciado y cuidado. Pero nunca podría darle a sus parejas lo que buscaban y por eso, nada funcionó.

Estaba resignado a pasar el resto de su vida en soledad.

Realmente, se había convencido de ello desde que era un joven, cuando observó a chicos de su edad contar experiencias sexuales como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo. Fue entonces que entendió que no era como ellos.

Es por eso que 10 años atrás, cuando Jon se acercó y le confesó sus sentimientos, sus palabras fueron un golpe bajo que lo noqueó y lo dejó en el suelo.

En primer lugar, porque llevaba algún tiempo comenzando a forma sentimientos por quien en ese entonces era su interés romántico, Djinn. Y no podía mirar a Jon con otros ojos que no fueran los de la amistad... aunque su relación fuera más profunda que con cualquier interés amoroso.

En segundo lugar, porque no creía ser capaz de devolver los mismos afectos físicos, inseguro de sí mismo y demasiado preocupado por estar mal... por estar roto de alguna forma irreparable debido a su historial asesino.

Después de mucho investigar, descubrió que no había nada mal con él. Aunque para el 99% de la gente fuera raro.

Así que cada vez que pensaba en Jon una fuerte angustia invadía su cuerpo, provocándole sensaciones físicas desagradables, asociadas a todos los aspectos horribles de su vida.

Y quizás debido a eso... como una forma de resolución de ese viejo problema, debía enfrentar finalmente a Jon y explicarle lo que había sucedido ese fatídico día en la azotea de aquél edificio.

~~~

  
El destino era una maraña inconsistente de cosas imprevisibles.

Un par de días después, Jonathan apareció a media reunión con su gabinete, portando aquella perfectamente brillante y deslumbrante sonrisa. Con su colorido traje representativo de la casa El.

Damian terminó la reunión con un ademán rápido y contundente. Todos eran capaces de entender sus órdenes con su simple lenguaje corporal.

Para cuando todos habían abandonado la sala, el valor también se había esfumado de Damian. Temeroso de encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo y tan claros como el agua... tan sinceros como siempre, pero diferentes, proyectando una nueva madurez y serenidad que nunca antes vio en el chico... quizás porque ya no era un chico, sino un hombre.

Y cuando dejó de flotar y finalmente posó sus pies en el suelo, pudo comprobar que sus estaturas eran las mismas, un milagro de la biología, quizás. Y se sintió orgulloso de tener ese pequeño logro.

Había una cálida tranquilidad formándose alrededor de ambos... como si el simple hecho de mirarse hubiera traído la resolución de todos los rencores de antaño.

—Hola Jon —habló Damian con voz suave y pausada. Una ligera sonrisa sincera iluminaba su propia cara.

—Hola D —respondió Jon con una sonrisa de dientes, llena de emoción. Sin duda era un hombre, pero aún tenía alma de niño—. Ha pasado un tiempo y quise... venir a saludar. Veo que has construido un imperio... en el buen sentido de la palabra.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre fui un genio —bromeó el moreno con voz cantarina—. Pero por lo visto tampoco te fue tan mal —dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo con apreciación y orgullo por el otro— Vamos, entra y siéntate. Creo que tenemos mucho de lo qué ponernos al corriente, _viejo amigo_ —y las palabras sonaron verdaderamente alegres. Llenas de emoción y sinceridad.

Jonathan tomó asiento en la enorme mesa. Tratando de grabar en su memoria eidética cada detalle del lugar. La fina madera de caoba tallada pulcramente con patrones hipnóticos. La arena inundando el aire y arrastrándose por los lugares descubiertos de su piel. El polvo arremolinado en sus propias botas, en contraste con los pulcros zapatos brillantes de Damian que hacían juego con su traje tradicional negro salpicado de detalles verdes, y adornado con hilos de oro.

El sitio era descomunalmente grande, con pinturas renacentistas y otros cuadros igual de espectaculares tapizando las paredes. Altas columnas sostenían enormes arcos que daban la apariencia de una cueva. El lugar era precioso, elegante y majestuoso, como Damian.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Jon al fin, vacilante. Su mirada aún escaneaba el lugar, memorizándolo todo en caso de que esta fuera la última vez que visitaba el recinto.

—Bastante bien, como puedes ver. Han sido años largos y duros, pero los frutos del esfuerzo de mi equipo al fin son claros. ¿No crees? —preguntó Damian.

Y cuando Jon escuchó la palabra _equipo,_ sintió una gran punzada de orgullo.... Damian había aprendido a trabajar con otras personas, había _crecido_ tanto.

—Estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de ti, D. Has crecido tanto. Te has forjado un nombre propio. Has construido tantas cosas... —su voz se apagó, desviando la mirada a la mesa—. Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para ti —y en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. No quería presionar a Damian o hacerlo sentir incómodo por viejas cosas—. Quiero decir: me habría gustado que siguiéramos en contacto más a menudo, _como amigos_ —sonrió, tratando de componerlo todo.

—¿Cómo amigos? —preguntó Damian y en su rostro se reflejaba confusión genuina—. Pero aún somos amigos.

—Por supuesto —trató de sonar convincente, pero su voz titubeó.

Y Damian, tan inteligente como era, lo captó de inmediato.

—Jonathan, tengo que hablar contigo —habló con voz firme, tomando asiento en la mesa.

La cara de Jon era un poema. Parecía estar asustado o a punto de salir huyendo. Pero se quedó en su sitio. Tan valiente como siempre.

—De lo que quieras, D. Estoy aquí para escucharte.

—Y es precisamente lo que necesito que hagas... que me escuches. Porque ésta, es una historia muy larga y complicada.

Y entonces lo hizo. Le explicó a Jon todos sus sentimientos, los nuevos y los viejos. El camino de autodescubrimiento. Las dolorosas caídas, los horribles rechazos. El constante abandono de aquellos en quienes confiaba. La reinvención de su persona a partir de sus cenizas. La transformación en Damian Al Ghul. Todo.

Damian **_confesó_** todo y Jonathan simplemente escuchó.

Pero sobretodo... Jonathan comprendió.

Cada pieza del rompecabezas encajó en su sitio y se sintió dichoso de poder escuchar esta explicación de los labios de Damian, cuando 10 años antes le habría sido imposible expresar cualquier sentimiento más allá de la ira.

El sol comenzaba a levantarse, habían pasado todo el día y la noche sumidos en su charla, ajenos al tiempo y al mundo.

—No lo entiendo por completo, D. Pero sin duda, eres válido. Eres real. Existes. Eres Damian Al Ghul y nada cambiará ese hecho. Y por supuesto, siempre puedes contar conmigo a tu lado... —Jon estaba inseguro de cómo continuar, así que dijo la primera estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza—. Después de todo, _somos hermanos._

Y eso fue un error. La cara serena y tranquila de Damian se transformó en un gesto feo de asco y decepción. Jonathan quería estrellarse la cabeza contra el suelo. De alguna forma... siempre lo arruinaba. Apartó la vista a cualquier lugar del recinto, tratando de reacomodar sus palabras, de arreglarlo todo... de nuevo.

Pero antes de decir nada, una profunda y poderosa carcajada brotó de los labios de Damian.

—Debes estar bromeando, ¿no? —dijo aún con la voz ahogada por la risa—. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y sigas siendo tan tonto e ingenuo, Kent. ¿En serio? "Somos hermanos" —se acercó un poco y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jonathan—. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de nosotros? ¿Es eso lo que sientes por mí? ¿Después de mirarme todo el día de ese modo? —su voz sin duda era divertida, pero sus ojos proyectaban un ligero dolor, casi melancólico.

—Simplemente no quisiera presionarte, D. Es por eso que pensé que tú... que una amistad era lo correcto.

—Podemos tener una amistad. Y también podemos tener algo más. Mi sexualidad no choca con mis sentimientos. Soy perfectamente capaz de tener sentimientos románticos. Y si soy sincero... por ti los tengo —había calidez en su mirada y también miedo. Al rechazo.

—Puedo caminar contigo, D, a donde vayas. A pesar de todas mis... experiencias, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Y por ti, por estar a tu lado puedo aprender lo que sea necesario, podemos llevar las cosas a tu ritmo, podemos establecer las demarcaciones que tú quieras. Jamás haría algo a lo que te negaras y mucho menos te abandonaría por darme algo que está fuera de tus límites. Te quiero tal y como eres, con todas tus rarezas y tus virtudes, con todo lo que eres y representas. Y el sexo nunca será un impedimento para demostrarte mis sentimientos.

Damian sonrió, triunfante. Había logrado hacer hablar al kriptoniano claramente sobre sus sentimientos, otra vez, como aquella fatídica noche. Pero el ambiente era muy distinto. Ambos estaban listos para lo que viniera. Así que rodeó su cálido rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo de manera tierna y selló sus labios en una promesa.

~~~

  
Su relación se difundió de manera pública el día que Damian posó con su prometido en las más importantes revistas de noticias del mundo. El soltero más codiciado al fin había sido atrapado por las garras de un joven pueblerino.

La relación era inconcebible para muchos. Aunque para otros... siempre había sido el resultado más obvio.

Damian al fin obtuvo la conexión emocional que tanto deseaba. Fue amado, acariciado, apreciado y adorado casi con vehemencia por su amado esposo.

Jonathan, por su parte, al fin consiguió la tranquilidad y la estabilidad que buscaba. La resolución al conflicto de más de 10 años en el que navegó sin rumbo.

Y juntos, trazaron planes para salvar el mundo... aunque cada uno a su manera.


End file.
